Marquis De Flambe
Marquis de Flambe used to live in the gardens of the Light Kingdom with Prince Charmless, but Princess Bella Baal was terrified of him, so he left to go by Firyna's side, where his value would be appreciated instead of feared. Watch out for the fire toad in a suit of armor! __TOC__ Overview Famous for being Prince Charmless' ultimate counter, Marquis is basically a Fire-type Prince Charmless in terms of appearance, but his skills are very similar to Faraday's, along with his trait - Hardened + Anticipation, which makes him very valuable against extra-turners. He has hard-hitting moves and plenty of Torture effects. This Fire toad has some great tricks up his... armpits, I guess? Pros: *Great trait and stats *Destroys Extra-Turners *Torture effects (Burn, Ignite, Sunburn and Poison) *Great Special - AoE 60 Fire dmg + Possession + Sunburn + Ignite *Low cooldowns Cons: *Most of his best moves are the Fire element, making him weak to other Fire monsters *High Stamina costs Recommended Moveset En Guarde! *Poison for Constance (AoE 40 Special dmg + Poison, 27s, 2 CD) *All Against One (AoE 30 Fire dmg + Sunburn + Burn, 25s, 2 CD) *Everybody Loves Le Crapaud (60 Fire dmg + Double Stun, 1 CD) *En Garde! (70 Fire dmg + Ignite + Blind, 22s, 2 CD) Finally, a F2P monster that has both deny skills and Anticipation. This toad in shiny armour acts like Faraday the Discharguer, using his high Life and Power stats plus his trait and Stuns to obliterate any extra-turn spammers like Prince Charmless, VoltaiK and Zyla the Faithful. Poison for Constance is your most damaging AoE move in terms of raw damage, and also your best Special-based move. It applies Poison too. All Against One is your go-to move, with decent AoE Fire damage while also applying Burn and Sunburn, two powerful Torture effects. Everybody Loves Le Crapaud is your best Stun move, dealing a lot of Fire damage while also applying Stun twice, giving you a better chance to Stun monsters with Hardened, Tough, etc. And finally, En Garde! This is the most hard-hitting move you have. It deals massive Fire damage while also applying Ignite and Blind, two very powerful status effects. And when they run out, you can immediately re-apply them thanks to the move's short cooldown. Recommended Runes: 2 Strength, 1 Team Speed Recommended Relics: Cain's Sword / Nabuline's Trap or Oblation Trap or Mantis Claws Trap Counters *Monsters with Immunity to Torture, such as Warmaster Zahra, Warmaster Babari, and Olnir, can counter Marquis's abundance of DoT effects, which is one of his best ways of dealing damage. *Monsters with access to NER, such as Mirak, Ingenica, and Saika, can completely wipe away all of his Torture effects that he's set up against them. *Other opposing tanky Fire monsters such as Igursus, Drakor, and Mephisto, can easily tank his hits since his best Special element skill is Poison For Constance. *Since he is weak to Water, monsters such as Hookuai can take him down easily. Category:Fire monsters Category:Cause Burn Category:Cause Blind Category:Aphrilis book Category:Cause Poison Category:Spirit book Category:Race monsters Category:Anticipation Category:Hardened Category:Adventurers book Category:Families book Category:Attacker Category:Cause Ignite Category:Cause Sunburn Category:Causes Stun